The connecting equipment for such receptacle and junction boxes used with solar cell modules connects the connecting conductors of the solar cell modules, which are generally formed as thin strip conductors on one side, and the output lines leading, for example, to an AC converter on the other side.
The solar cells in a solar cell module are generally connected to one another by thin strip conductors. The strip conductors typically have a thickness of a few tenths of millimeters and a width of several millimeters. The strip conductors that connect the individual solar cells of the solar cell module are designed so that the strip conductors can be used directly for connection purposes.
To make a connection, the strip conductors are typically introduced from below into the electric receptacle and junction box which has a removable cover so that the individual strip conductors can be connected with the aid of the electrical connecting equipment in the receptacle and junction box enclosure. The connecting equipment includes so-called conductor rails. The conductor rails are formed from sheet metal as bent stamped parts having good electrical conductivity, and are used to connect the voltages. In order to connect the strip conductors with the conductor rails, spring clamps or soldered contacts can be used.
DE 203 11 184 U1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,883) describes an electric receptacle and junction box for a solar cell module. In this box, conductor rails with connecting elements are contained in the enclosure base both for the strip conductors of the solar modules and for making the electrical connection to the output lines. A supplementary circuit board for mounting bypass diodes simplifies their replacement if needed, but at the cost of a relatively expensive overall assembly.